Sophie Potter: and the Lost Soul
by GabiiBearr
Summary: She's just a twelve year old girl. But in the world of wizardry, age means nothing. Sophie Potter is in for the shock of her life when her siblings start going missing and getting injured. But what's with all the attacks on Hogwarts? Seeing her dead uncle? And who keeps sending her threats? Can she save the school and her family? Or will she have to choose? Full summary inside.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **_

_**Summary: Sophie Potter, the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, is starting her first year at Hogwarts. Everything is going fine at first- until she sees her deceased uncle. It had started out as dreams, but suddenly turned to a reality. He warns her that she's in danger, but she's Sophie Potter. Bland and boring, Sophie Avril Potter. Or, so she thinks. As the school begins to get attacked and a new threat rises, what happens when Sophie's sister is kidnapped from the school? What happens when one by one, the Potter children begin to disappear? Will she be able to save and protect her family? She's only a twelve year old girl. But in the world of wizardry, age means nothing. **_

**Prologue- Acceptance Letters:**

* * *

"Sophie, Sophie!" the dark haired girl screamed, jumping on the bed. "Wake up, you've _got_ to wake up!"

"Go _away_, Shanna." Sophie grumbled, pulling the red satin covers over her head and attempting to turn over.

Sophie and Shanna Potter were twins, the forth and fifth children born to Harry and Ginny Potter. They had two older brothers, James and Albus. James, with his dark hair and bright brown eyes, was the protective sort of brother. He teased a lot, sure, but being seventeen would mean that he'd be immature. So, the twins dealt with it and proceeded like nothing was wrong. Albus, just a year younger than James, was quite shy. Even at sixteen, the most you would get out of him was his appearance- black hair and bright green eyes. Almost never any words. Lily, their older sister, was fourteen. She looked just like their mother, red hair and bright brown eyes that were always so calming. Well, until she was yelling at her younger brothers, Mason and Marvin. Mason and Marvin had just turned fourteen and had bright red hair with calming green eyes. They were huge pranksters, naturally, and caused a lot of problems for their siblings- mainly Lily, Sophie, Shanna and Etsridge. Etsridge-or Etsy- was ten years of age. Her red hair was fiery and her eyes were of the brightest shade of blue- like Sophie and Shanna. Sometimes Sophie would wander how her parents could have so many kids, but then she'd realize how many relatives she had and that magic was involved in helping take care of them.

One thing was for sure, though- Sophie never wanted this many.

"Sophie, dear, wake up." her mother sighed, having grown tired of Shanna's yelling.

"But it's only six o'clock." Sophie urged, whimpering.

"It's _ten thirty_." her father chuckled, also entering his daughters' room.

They had a huge house, naturally, to fit the whole family. James, Albus and Lily each had their own rooms along with Etsridge. However, being that they were twins, each of the twins shared rooms. It wasn't so bad considering their rooms were bigger than their parents' and siblings' put together. Still, sharing a room with Shanna was rather difficult since she spoke in her sleep.

"_Ten thirty_!" Sophie shrieked, shooting straight up and jumping out of bed, "Who let me sleep this late? Oh my dear, _Lord_, I don't have time to get ready! Oh my gosh! I don't have time to go get my supplies- oh, no. The letters! What about the let-"

"Soph," Harry chuckled, putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders and steadying her as she caught her lost breath from the rant, "don't worry. We have the letters, and you have enough time to get ready, just hurry."

Nodding, Sophie ran out of the room and into the bathroom, which she shared with all of her sisters. Etsridge came out just in time, toweling her hair. Etsridge didn't speak. No one knew why, but she wouldn't. Etsridge nodded to her sister, telling her to hurry. She then walked off, still toweling her fiery hair. Sophie hurried into the shower and cleansed herself, quickly. Once she was done, she jumped out and wrapped a towel around her thin body. Sophie didn't mind having a stick-like figure, unlike Lily who had curves in all the right places-she'd only just turned twelve. She figured it would come when it came. She wasn't obsessed with muggle things like that, not like Shanna. Putting aside her thoughts of puberty and blossoming into a young woman one day, Sophie ran out of the bathroom and into her now empty room. She quickly got dressed in a gray and black plaid skirt and a gray button-up that belonged to Mason.

"Ready!" Sophie called, sliding on her black combat boots.

"Took you long enough." James laughed, pulling a strand of her damp hair.

"Watch it!" Sophie grumbled, swatting his hand away.

"Is that my shirt?" Mason asked, curiously, pointing at the fabric covering her torso.

"Is it true that there's no post on Sundays?"

"Fair enough."

Sophie and her siblings-aside from Etsridge-laughed at the joke. Their father would tell them stories about his life before and after finding out he was a wizard. The stories about his mental aunt and uncle and their bratty son were always Sophie's favorite. It showed her that even though muggles thought their kind were freaks, muggles were freaks, too.

"Alright, let's go, kids. Time to get your supplies and send you off to Hogwarts." their father chimed.

* * *

**So, this is basically the prologue of the story, the real chapters will begin next. Hope you enjoy it and please, please, review and favorite the story. Let me have some feedback on how much you enjoy it or if you don't, let me know what I can do to get you to. Thank you so for reading this short chapter and I promise the others will be longer!**

_**-Gabby**_


End file.
